


A Touch Of Age

by wonderwomaneering



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwomaneering/pseuds/wonderwomaneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day during college, Allison comes home with a new accessory. </p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of Age


    It happened sooner than any of them expected. 
    
    In the back of her mind, Allison always knew her senses were a lot more sensitive to age than those of a werewolf, but she was still in college, dammit. She didn't know how to breach the subject, so one day she walked into their apartment with the glasses on her face. They're only for reading, she's thankful for that. She couldn't imagine having to wear them whilst they were out hunting monsters. She'd probably have to get one of those with a strap around the head that athletes have and, ugh.
    
    When she'd walked into the living room, Scott looked up from his place on the floor to greet her and froze. Isaac sensed Scott startling and looked up from where he was draped over the couch, abandoning his studies, too. They exchange a look and Allison got annoyed. Partially because it's been years and she still doesn't get those glances between them. She sometimes wonders if they would talk at all if it weren't for her – if they talk at all, if she is not here.
    
    “What?” she said pointedly and threw her jacket onto the couch. 
    “You look good.” Scott said and he had that smile on his face that makes Allison giddy but also want to wipe it off his face. “Oh, please just leave me alone with my misery.” She flopped down on the couch, just a bit too petulant for her own liking. The boys exchanged a look again and then Isaac scooted next to her, gently nuzzling her neck as Scott crawled towards her, positioning his hands on her knees, sliding them slowly up her thighs.
    
    “Are you sure you were studying before I got here?” she laughed and Isaac captured her lips in a kiss, wrapping his large hands around her head as Scott was slowly kissing up her thighs while his hands slid under her skirt, skimming along the edge of her panties. She spread her legs and gave a soft moan, resting her hand against Isaac's chest, sliding down with teasing touches through the thin material of his shirt. Isaac's hand left her cheek, cupping her breast, gently rubbing her nipple with his thumb.
    
    She broke the kiss to catch her breath. Looking down at Scott between her legs, his chin resting on one of her legs, he looked up at her with a smile. 
    
    “What?” she panted and he chuckled, pushing up her skirt past her hips, pressing a kiss between her legs through the wetting fabric of her underwear. Her hand twisted the hem of Isaac's shirt as her fist curled and her back pressed against the couch. Scott's tongue flicked out – she gasped. Scott grabbed her hips, thrusting his tongue against her clit, making her thrash against the sofa pushing her hips in the alpha's face. Scott pulled back, hooking his fingers in her panties, dragging them down her legs. She relaxed, opening her eyes, searching Isaac's eyes. 
    
    Isaac was looking at her, his eyes half-lidded, his hand stroking her side in reverence. “The skirt, too.” she said, pulling Isaac back down for a kiss. Scott complied, lifting her hips, opening her skirt, tugging it down, discarding it to somewhere in the room. She could hear Isaac inhaling, she knew he could smell her, knew how he loved it, his hand sliding down to rest on her stomach and turned to look at Isaac. She felt Scott surging forward again. Allison stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. She broke the kiss.
    
    “Stay here.” she whispered against Isaac's lips before turning to Scott. Scott looked up at her, waiting. She plucked a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. “Lie down. Get your head comfortable.” Scott eagerly complied, grabbing the pillow, scooting back a little, stashing it under his head. Allison chuckled.
    
    “Don't you wanna take off your shirt? I might ruin it.”
    “I like it when you ruin my shirt.” Scott replied and Allison heard Isaac gasp beside her, his hand dropping down, touching himself through his sweatpants. She jumped off the couch, straddling Scott's chest, bending down to kiss him, still tasting herself on his tongue. Scott's hands came to rest on the small of her back urging her forward and she smiled into the kiss. She sat up to throw a glance at Isaac, who was furiously biting his lip. Her glasses slid down, almost to the tip of her nose before she caught them. 
    
    She gave an annoyed groan and moved to pull them off. Scott and Isaac both gave a shout of  “No!” and she frowned, giving them both a questioning look before realization hit. 
    “You're kidding me, right?” Isaac shrugged with a sheepish smile, Scott just grinned at her from below. She huffed, pushing them up her nose again.
    “You're impossible, both of you.” She said. 
    “But you love us.” Scott was still grinning, nudging her forward again. “God help me, I do.” She complied, scooting forward, Scott's tongue coming up to meet her wetness, he was diving into her folds with a moan. She threw her head back, threading her fingers into Scott's hair, slightly pulling it, like she knew he loved. 
    
    She opened her eyes to look at Isaac. The blond was panting, with his hands down his sweatpants, fucking into his hand. Allison reached up to squeeze her breast, tweaking her hard nipples, pushing down her hips against Scott's face. She pressed her eyes shut, throwing back her head with a whine as Scott sucked on her clit.
    “Isaac?” she panted.
    “Y-yeah?”
    “Get a condom?” She heard him practically fall over himself as he scrambled off the couch on his way to the bedroom. She looked down at Scott again, who was intently looking up at her.
    
    Those damned glasses, she guessed. She pulled him back by his hair and climbed off him, laying down on the carpet panting. Scott sat up, dizzy, clumsily throwing his shirt off, shuffling his pants off his hips. She chuckled to herself as she watched him fall back to the floor again, panting.
    
    Allison sat up, pulling Scott with her to his knees. His cock was hard and leaking, he hadn't touched himself yet.  She leaned forward pulling up his face to hers to kiss him, her tongue darting forward to lick his lip, still ripe with her taste. Scott grabbed her hips, his hands tracing up to her waist, her breasts, still covered in her top and bra. Isaac returned and stops mid-step to watch them. Allison pulled back and Scott dove down to suckle at her breast.  
    
    “Isaac.” She held out her hand and the beta stepped forward and she pulled Scott's mouth gently off of her. “Why don't you get naked?” 
    
    Isaac hurried to comply as Allison pulled Scott up with her, pushing him backward onto the couch. He sat down, leaning back, as Isaac pushed his boxers down. Allison took off her shirt, reaching back to unhook her bra, pulling it off her shoulders.
    
    She took Isaac's hand pulling him close. He's all long limbs and concealed strength where Scott is tightly packed muscle. She ran her fingers over his abs, standing on the tip of her toes, pressing herself against him. Allison smiled, gently stroking the hand holding the condom. She breathed a kiss against his lips. “Put it on him.”
    
    Isaac moves past her, settling down on the couch in front of Scott, tearing open the wrapper. He captures Scott's lips in a kiss, hungrily thrusting his tongue into his alpha's mouth. When Isaac's hands reached for Scott's cock, he pushed up against the contact, growling. Allison reached forward into Scott's hair, her nails scraping over his skull and he relaxed, calmed down enough for Isaac to roll down the condom. Isaac broke the kiss, leaning back to look at Allison, still standing beside them. Allison grabbed Isaac's shoulders for support as she slipped between them, pressing her back against Scott's chest.
    
    Scott grabbed her hips, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades, teasing the head of his cock against her wet entrance. She pushed down against him and Scott groaned. He started pushing in, slowly, in a pace that Allison knew must be painful for him. Her hands slid down Isaac's chest, curling around his cock, gently moving up and down, her fingers loose. She kissed him again, muffling her groans with his tongue. Scott's fully seated within her and he gently started out a rhythm, grinding his hips against her, panting down her neck.
    
    She broke the kiss, crying “harder”, before gently pushing Isaac back, guiding him down onto the couch. She lifted her hips and Scott got the idea, doing the same, getting up on his knees with her, picking up the space. Allison bowed down, closing her lips around the tip of Isaac's cock, almost kissing it, drawing a low keen from Isaac, who stretched his long legs, planting them on either side of them. Scott's hand stroking along Isaac's leg. Allison opened her mouth, slowly sliding down, sucking Isaac, tongue darting out to press across the underside of his hardness.
    
    They were not going to last, not with the assault they were wrecking against each other's senses. Allison looked up, watching Isaac fighting to keep his eyes open, to see her.
    
    She was starting to like these glasses.
     
    She wrapped her hand around Isaac's cock, pulling off her mouth, not before circling the head one last time, setting a rhythm, stroking him before looking back over her shoulder, smirking at him. Scott's hips stuttered and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Scott noticed and growled, leaning forward, gently biting her shoulder. She gasped and pushed back against him, letting her cheek fall against Isaac's thigh. 
    
    Isaac whimpered and Allison lifted her head, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock again, bobbing her head in time with her hand.
    
    Allison felt the glasses slide down onto the tip of her nose again and she growled in frustration around Isaac's cock and that did it for him. He moaned, came thrusting into Allison's mouth with both her name on his lips. Allison kept her lips loosely wrapped around Isaac, gently stroking him until he grew limp. She pulled off, pushing her glasses back up with the palm of her hand, her nails still digging into Isaac's thighs as Scott's moans grew desperate.
    
    She felt that he was close and she was too, her thighs trembling in exhaustion and anticipation. Scott's hand on her stomach pulled her up flush against him, they were both whining now. Allison opened her eyes to see Isaac watch them with a tired smile, pushing himself up to press a kiss against her lips, before leaning back again, his hand sliding down her chest, brushing Scott's fingers on her stomach before settling against her, his long fingers teasing her entrance, where Scott's cock was pumping at a desperate pace now, his thumb circling her clit – and she came with a low moan, taking Scott with her who went absolutely still, then ground his hips against her in tiny circles.
    
    Allison collapsed forward against Isaac's chest and Scott's thighs gave out from under him. Isaac reached back to keep Scott from falling backward, pulling him against Allison's back.
    
    Her glasses slid to the tip of her nose again and she pushed them back. She giggled as she noticed the glint in Isaac's eyes. 
    
    “So am I ever going to get any studying done while wearing these or – ?”
    
    “Not a chance.” Isaac said and Allison felt Scott grinning against her back.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    

 


End file.
